


Something That Can't Be Controlled

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All the Smut, F/M, Forge!Fili, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, So much smut, did I mention smut?, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been housing Fili for a few months now and it seems like he forgets something almost everyday and you have to take it to him in the middle of the day. When you confront he says he'll make it up to you . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That Can't Be Controlled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader_viewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_viewer/gifts).



            “How can one dwarf forget so much?” You were muttering to yourself. You were a human living in the Blue Mountains, letting a spare room to a dwarf who was traveling around looking for work. He needed a place to stay and you needed more income. A bed and two meals a day didn’t seem like a bad deal when the arrangement had been made.

            Except that he was a young dwarf who sometimes forgot that it wasn’t his mother he was living with. He left boots in the middle of the floor, socks in the hall, a coat on the back of the chair - you wouldn’t have minded so much if the boots and socks didn’t stink of sweaty feet. But it wasn’t the laundry all over you your house that you were referring to. He’d left his lunch sitting on the end table by the door, as he did as least once a week.

            Sighing, you slipped on your shoes and grabbed his lunch pail before heading out the door and into town. Your small cottage was on the outskirts of town, a short walk away, which provided you the comforts of town life but the quiet seclusion of country life. You had been to the local forge more times in the past two months than you had in your entire life. The village was small and everyone knew everyone, but suddenly you were well known in the forge.

            Stepping into the hot forge hesitantly you were greeted by a round of “Well, look who’s here,” “Y/N, good to see ya’,” “It’s been a while, almost two days,” and “What’d he forget this time?”

            “Good to see you, too, Bill. Lunch this time, Eorhir. Where is he?”

            “He should be in the back sorting through the new arrivals. You’re welcome to head back there,” Bill said, the owner of the forge had been very kind to you, not getting angry at how often you appeared during the busy work day.

            You weaved your way through the workstations and into the back room, the door closing shut behind you. The dwarf sat looking over papers, but you could see that he’d been laboring over the fire previously from the sweat still damp on his shirt and his braids.

            “Fili?”

            The blonde looked up at you and smiled in greeting before wincing slightly when he saw what was in your hand. “Sorry.”

            You sighed. You didn’t mind bringing him things when he forgot them, it just didn’t need to be so frequent. “This is the fourth time in two weeks. I don’t mind that you forget things, but it’s becoming almost a daily thing. I do have other things that have to be done,” you fussed gently, handing him his lunch. You’d never been one to raise your voice, but you had a point to make.

            “I know. I’m very sorry.”

            “I just don’t understand how one who can remember the intricate details of a sword he forged six years ago can forget his lunch,” you smiled to show you were teasing him.

            “Perhaps he just hopes he’ll get to see his lovely landlady in the middle of the day if he forgets something,” he smiled back at you playfully and you lightly smacked at his arm.

            “The lovely landlady won’t be so lovely if her tenant keeps dragging her away from important tasks,” you laughed, missing the falter in Fili’s smile.

            “How about I make it up to you, then? Come back after work and I’ll take you out to dinner. You won’t have to cook or do dishes,” he tilted his head and looked up at you through his lashes, giving you the puppy-dog look to which he knew you couldn’t object.

            You sighed before letting out a chuckle. “Alright! I’ll be back around six-thirty,” you patted the top of his head as though he really were a puppy and left.

 

            As you finished your housework you thought about dinner. You wished he were asking you out on a date, not trying to make up for his forgetfulness.

            "Perhaps he just hopes he’ll get to see his lovely landlady in the middle of the day if he forgets something,” his words echoed back at you from your memory. Surely that was just him trying to get out of trouble. He couldn’t possibly feel anything for you other than perhaps friendship. The two of you had spent many nights sitting up by the fire talking about your pasts or sharing stories.

            Nevertheless, when six o’clock rolled around you changed into a nicer dress and rechecked your hair and make-up, not that you wore much, but you still didn’t want it to be smudged. ‘Just because I want to look nice for going out in public, not because of him,’ you told yourself, seeing through your own lie.

            You made it to the forge right at six thirty and saw that only Fili was left. He was hammering a red-hot sword. His blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail, but a few strands had escaped and were stuck to his neck. Sweat caused his skin to glisten in the firelight and the sun filtering through the high windows. You could see the muscles in his back and forearms moving though his thin shirt as he swung over and over, the metal clanging rhythmically.

            You wanted to just keep watching him, but fearing that he would find out, you moved into his line of view. He stopped swinging and looked up when he sensed your movement and smiled at you.

            “Two minutes and I’ll be done, if that’s alright.”

            “Take your time.”

            He continued hammering and you tried not to watch how his shirt clung to his chest. The laces at the top were undone and you could see blonde chest hair peeking out. 'How would it feel against your skin? Probably rough and soft at the same time,' you thought. You shook your head and stared down at the floor to hide your blush. You should NOT be having those thoughts right now.

            You didn’t notice that the clanging had stopped, or hear the hiss of hot metal entering the water to cool. You didn’t catch the footsteps slowly walking toward you, until you saw two feet enter your line of vision. Rough fingers took hold of your chin and tilted it so that you looked into blue eyes.

            “Something wrong, Y/N?” His brow was wrinkled in concern, his voice gentle.

            “No, I, uh, I was just thinking,” you felt your skin grow warmer, but you weren’t sure if it was from his touch or your embarrassment.

            “What about?” His fingers still held your chin, so you couldn’t look away. Looking down into his eyes you wished you could tell him how you felt, but you knew you couldn’t. Not only were you too scared to admit your affections, you knew he could never feel the same way.

            “Nothing really, just making a to-do list for tomorrow,” you smiled, hoping he would believe your lie.

            He looked at you, considering you for a minute. “Nope.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “I don’t believe you. I know your list-making face, and that wasn’t it. Lists make your brow furrow and you bite your lower lip, not cause you to blush and hide your face,” he let go of your chin to rest a hand on your shoulder. “Come on, out with it. What’s on your mind?”

            “I,” you looked away for a moment before turning your eyes back to him, “I can’t tell you.”

            “And why not?”

            You didn’t respond, not verbally at least. Your eyes were locked with his and it felt as though you could read his thoughts; you knew yours were written plainly on your face. You saw the confusion turn to realization and then disbelief as his eyes bore into yours.

            “Y/N, do you - are you - ?” He tried several times to ask you a question, each time stopping himself, afraid that his phrasing was wrong. So instead of speaking he decided to ask in another way. His hand moved from your shoulder to the back of your neck. He pulled you down as he stood on his toes to press his lips to yours. Your eyes had closed and with out that sense to aid you, everything felt like _more_. His lips were soft, a stark contrast to his rough hands. All of him was hot - his hands, his lips, his tongue, which slipped into your mouth after his teeth nipped at your bottom lip, making you gasp softly. Your hands moved to his hair, pulling out the hair tie so you could run your fingers through it.

            You broke for air at the same time. Panting wildly, your heart hammered in your chest. He locked eyes with you again. You blushed but couldn’t bring yourself to look away.

            “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now, Y/N,” his fingers rubbed the back of your neck affectionately. “I never thought that you would ... feel similarly.”

            “I have wanted you for a long time. And those thoughts I could handle. When I began to feel my heart longing for you I - I became scared. Not since my late husband have I let myself feel for anyone,” you looked down, almost ashamed.

            “I won’t hurt you, Y/N.”

            “You won’t intend to, but neither did he. He died from fever, Fili. Neither of us can control that.”

            “And I can’t control how I feel for you. It’s been painful these last two months. Watching you work, hearing you hum to yourself as you move about the house. And seeing you bring me something I forgot, oh, Y/N, you don’t know how my heart skips when you walk through the forge door. Tell me, tell me that you have complete control over your feelings for me and I will back off,” his eyes bore into yours and you shook your head.

            “I don’t have control, Fili. I want you. I want to take you to bed and wake up next to you in the morning. I want you to come home at the end of the day and curl up with me on the couch and tell me about your day. I want you,” your words became rushed toward the end.

            After two seconds, which felt like an eternity, he leaned up to press your lips together again. You knelt down, so that you had to tilt up to feel his lips against yours. He hovered over you more and more until you fell backwards, pulling him with you so that he was on top of you. Your bodies were flush against each other and you could feel his erection pressing into you. The kiss never broke. His hands gripped your hips like a vice and you wanted to see the bruises that would there the next day.

            His lips migrated to your earlobe, which he caught between his teeth and tugged. You gasped and he chuckled. One hand moved behind your head, keeping your head from banging into the floor when you threw your head back in pleasure as his other hand massaged your breast through your clothes.

            “So long I’ve wanted to touch you, to bring you pleasure,” he whispered huskily as he left marks on your neck. You responded by reaching down to cup his erection through his trousers. You moved enough to give him some beautiful friction, but not enough that he was satisfied.

            “More, please, Y/N.”

            “Not until you rid yourself of all those unnecessary clothes,” you said breathlessly. You needed to see him naked. After two months of fantasy, you needed to know what he really looked like.

            “Ladies first.”

            “I couldn’t, I respect my elders too much,” you smirked cheekily. Fili was at least forty years older than you, but because of how dwarves age, you were in the same stage of life - but that wouldn’t stop you from making old man jokes.

            Fili stood over you and slowly removed his shirt, throwing it at you so that it landed over your eyes. Lifting it up you saw him turn so that his back was to you. You could see the muscles in his back move as he untied the strings. He let his trousers fall to the ground and you were greeted by his bare rear end. The naughty little dwarf had decided not to wear any underwear - it made you wonder how often he did that, and very appreciative.

            He stood still, back to you, hands on hips. “Like what you see, Y/N?” His head turned so that he could look over his shoulder at you.

            “I’d like it more if I could see your front half, but I could bite into that arse of yours,” you said, as seductively as you could.

            “Mmmm, aye, you could, but I’ve got something better for you to wrap your lips around,” he winked at you and you blushed at the implication.

            “Not that I can see,” you challenged, and in a flash, he was was on you. You could feel his unrestrained erection pressing into your stomach and you could tell that he was thicker than your husband had been. Would he even fit?

            Your thoughts stopped when he moved his hand up your thigh and bunched your skirt around your waist. He pressed his palm against the apex of your thighs. “Mmmmm, Y/N, so wet for me. I bet I could take you right now.” You whimpered and pushed into his hand, wanting more friction. “But I won’t. I need to make sure you know how much pleasure I can give you,” he trailed kisses along you neck as he whispered into your skin, alternately kissing and biting.

            You threaded your fingers through his blonde hair and tugged when he bit down on the pulse point on your neck. He chuckled so low that you almost would have called it a growl. His knee replaced his hand between your thighs and he began undressing you. The laces of your top slowly opened up under his fingers and he pulled it over your head. Next went your bindings, abandoned in a pile next to you. He fumbled with your skirt until he could slide it smoothly down your body. He hooked a finger on either side of your panties, and agonizingly slowly, pulled them off your body. Leaning back, he admired his work. You were breathless, spread out before him, and completely bare.

            “See something you like?” you panted, wanting him back on top of you.

            “They say dwarves are excellent craftsman, but you, my dear, are a work of art.”

            You blushed at his words and propped yourself up by one hand, using the other to wrap behind his neck and pull him in for another kiss. His tongue tasted of fire and musk and something altogether dwarf. It was a forbidden taste that you couldn’t get enough of. Your hands moved down his chest. Your left hand held his hip and your right wrapped around _him_. Fili gasped in your mouth and put more passion into the kiss as you began stroking him. His chest hair rubbed against your nipples and made them impossibly hard and sensitive to his touch. Fingers rolled your nipples until one breast was abandoned. You felt a hand massaging you again and you moaned. There was a thumb against your clit and a finger gently playing with your opening. You arched when he finally slid a finger into you. You hadn’t thought about how much thicker dwarf fingers were and you writhed beneath him as he worked your body.

            “Please, Fili,” you could feel your peek coming closer and closer, but you didn’t want to come this way. You wanted him inside you when you came.

            His movements slowed. “Yes?”

            “Take me. Please.”

            “You’re sure?”

            “No, I’d rather us get dressed so I can bake a cake. Yes, I’m sure! I want you inside me!” You couldn’t resist sarcasm at such a silly question.

            “Yes, Ma’am,” his arms moved to either side of your shoulders and you spread your legs wider for him, bending them at the knees to bracket his body. You felt him pressing against your entrance and forced your body to relax, but he didn’t enter you. His lips pressed to yours gently, teeth nipping at your lip, and you granted him access. As his tongue entered your mouth, he began moving into you. He stretched you and you held back a moan. Your eyes scrunched shut from the stretch. It had been so long that it felt strange, but still very pleasurable. The kiss broke; you felt his hand cup your cheek and you opened your eyes. He was looking down at you, eyes soft and concerned. “Are you okay?”

            You inhaled slowly and released. “Yes. It's just been a while and you’re big. Bigger than . . .” you trailed off, not wanting to mention another man during this intimate moment.

            “Bigger than you’re used to?” He finished for you. You smiled shyly up at him and he smiled in return. “It’s ok. I’ll go as slow as you need me to.”

            “Okay, just as long as you start moving.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled. Oh the chuckle was going to be the death of you!

            His thrusts were long and slow at first. He drew himself almost completely out of you before driving back in. The friction felt amazing and your hips began to move against his movements, intensifying the feeling. A hand wrapped around your thigh and brought it up towards his hip. Taking the hint you locked your legs around him and felt him slide in deeper. You weren’t sure how much time had passed; you just knew that you’d never felt so much pleasure in your life. His thrusts became faster and his fingers moved to your clit again. You were a mess of whimpers and pleas for more.

            “As you wish, Love,” his thrusts were harder and he rubbed a figure eight that had your back arching. “Come for me, Sweetheart,” his husky voice whispering in your ear sent you over the edge. You moaned his name as white flooded your vision. A few more thrusts and you felt him reach his peek. Your name tumbled from his lips before he all but collapsed on top of you.

            You wrapped your arms around him as he laid his head on your chest. His body was like a warm blanket. Now you took the time to appreciate his body. He was all muscle, and hair covered his chest, tapering into a thin line leading to his impressive manhood. Your fingers worked tangles from his hair - tangles you had put there.

            “You are amazing, Y/N,” he mumbled against you.

            “I’m not the one who did all the work. You, my dear Fili, are the amazing one. I’ve never felt pleasure like that in my life.”

            “Really?”

            “Best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

            “Well then,” you could feel his smile against your skin, “careful, my ego will outgrow me.”

            You laughed and hugged him. You shifted a bit. You knew you should probably get dressed and clean up after yourselves. It wouldn’t do for Fili to get in trouble because you had no self-control.

            “Stop thinking about moving. We’ll clean up, but first, I want to lay here with you,” he spread out your skirt and his tunic to lay on before laying on his back and pulling you into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on your head. “Rest, Love. There’s more to do after we get home.”

            You smiled at his promise and began making a mental list of all the things you wanted to do with the blonde dwarf, and in order of priority. First on the list was get him dressed so you could get him home and undressed again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, lots of smut. Hopefully you liked it! As always I don't own anything/anyone. I appreciate all the feedback/comments/kudos that are sent my way. Thanks!


End file.
